Frosty Year
by Angel Ayami
Summary: It's Jacquelyn Frost's first year at the Ever After High boarding school and more or less she feels rather intimidated, but perhaps as she stays her fears of being away from home will melt away and she will learn to be fun, just like her dad.


Ever After High: Frosty Year

Summary: It's Jacquelyn Frost's first year at the Ever After High boarding school and more or less she feels rather intimidated, but perhaps as she stays her fears of being away from home will melt away and she will learn to be fun, just like her dad.

Disclaimer: I hold no right to the Ever After High characters, they are Mattel's. Nor, do I have the right to Jack Frost from Dreamworks or Elsa from Disney. I do take ownership of their daughter Jacquelyn Frost. If you do not appreciate this, then please turn back and find something else to read.

Chapter 1: Parting Words

Jacquelyn was sitting at a vanity, applying a clear coat of semi-sparkling gloss to her pale mauve colored lips. She eyed the ice blue covered in decorative snowflakes trunk that lay on her four poster canopy bed with her deep sapphire toned irises almost anxiously. Finishing up coating her lips lightly with the gloss she twisted the cap onto the bottle and picked up a parchment sheet that sat in front of her, there had once been creases where it had been folded over to make the perfect tri-fold, but having been read more often than she could count it had started to lay perfectly flat.

The writing on the parchment was elegantly written, the crest of the Ever After High boarding school of fairytale character's princes, princesses, and other common short story folk sat neatly on top. It was written from Headmaster Grimm.

"_Dearest Jacquelyn Frost,_

_ Let me be the first to congratulate you on your accepted application to Ever After High. We see there is a great potential in you especially considering your parents' backgrounds. Now, understand we expect you to become the next Ice Queen as to follow your destiny just like your mother. Ever After will groom you into the proper queen you are to be so by next year you shall be able to follow your destiny upon your Legacy Year. For now, enjoy your freedom year. We cannot wait to see you at the end of summer._

_Best Wishes,_

_Headmaster Grimm"_

Jacquelyn sighed and set the letter down, included had been the exact start and other minor paperwork that had been sent not too long ago. She reached up and gently ran her slender fingers through her platinum blonde hair she had gotten from her mother, Elsa. However, there were faint shimmers of a white color, it had gotten just a shade paler thanks to her dear dad. Okay, in honesty, she wasn't exactly looking forward to going to a boarding school. She was going to be far away from home, away from the constant powdery white expanses of mountains where she spent her time away, and she would greatly miss the winding of gears and squeaks with squeals of toys being tested on her time in Santa's workshop.

With a soft groan she slid a hand lightly across her face as she got up. She was dressed in a cozy light blue sweatshirt and a white colored skirt that swayed as she moved with an elegant stride to her trunk and started to rifle through the contents. She had packed two kinds of clothes; cozy and elegant-like. The cozy ones would be for when she was in her room on her own and just wanted something to make her feel more at home. Elegant was for the personal appearances among the peers. There was a lot of expectation of her to be just like her mother Elsa who had lived in fear of her power before she realized that love conquered all fear. The clothes varied in shades of blue and white, some with pale green tinges. There was also the essentials like her MirrorPad and a brown oak jewelry box that was filled with silver and sapphire jewels of all kinds, but as she finished shuffling through everything she noticed something was missing; her pale blue faux leather make-up bag!

A small ringing of bells caught her attention and she looked to the ajar door just as two pairs of feet scampered away. "Oh hex no." she muttered and she darted after the two little forms, her platinum blond hair waved in the air tunnels of her rush.

Two cone shaped elves (leftovers who followed Jack and Elsa home) were running, bells ringing, feet stamping across the crystal decorated hallway with the daughter of two powerful ice-bearers was rather hot on their trail. Jacquelyn never liked these little things, they were more amusing to watch her dad freeze in his path, they were also annoying and…a bit on the stupid side. With a huff she watched as they slid down a nearby banister down the spiral staircase that lead to the foyer of the home. She didn't care as she got onto the banister herself and slid down it, holding out a hand in front of herself and closing one eye to aim at the tile floor.

Once the elves had hit high into the air coming off the banister, a freezing mist forming in a fern like pattern spread across the floor right where the two landed. Their little feet scuttled this way and that as they tried to keep their balance, but they fell, her make-up bag falling onto the floor, content or two spilling out. Jacquelyn slid off from the banister and picked up the light blue faux leather case along with mascara and a cream that had come out from the partially opened zipper and she put them back inside and zipped up the silver zipper. "Hah, serves the two of you right." She laughed a bit as the elves whined trying to get back up.

"Jacquelyn Ellenora Frost!" a voice came up from the top of the stairs and that put an end to the teenager's laughter almost immediately. Looking up Jacquelyn saw her mother come down the stairs, her pale blond hair swept back and the short braid resting over her shoulder like it always had. Her dress was form fitting and blue with its clear sheer sleeves and cape that flowed behind her like a train. Elsa Frost, always beautiful and elegant even in the way she moved waved a hand and the frost on the floor disappeared going up into the air.

"Yes, mother…?" Jacquelyn asked as she clutched her make-up bag close to her as she looked up a little bit.

"What have I told you about rough housing like that? You could have broken something and hurt yourself." Elsa sighed as she reached over and gently stroked her daughter's cheek tenderly.

"Ever since I was old enough to run." Sapphire eyes gave a small roll.

"Yes, that's right." Elsa soon calmed down and gently stroked the platinum colored hair. "You really have inherited your father's spirit, starts showing more and more every day." She smoothed out the strands of hair and made Jacquelyn turn around and she took the long sheet and started to part it into three pieces to braid.

"When's dad coming home anyways?" Jacquelyn asked curiously as her mother fussed with her hair and putting it into a long braid.

"He said he would be home in time to see you off. Are you all packed and ready to go?" Elsa asked, though somewhat with hesitation. It was a mother's love and she wasn't feeling too happy having to know that her little girl would be gone, at least until the holidays to next summer.

"Yeah, the elves here just scampered off with my make-up bag…" Jaquelyn muttered as Elsa started to finish up the braid and drape it over her left shoulder. With a tired sigh she looked up at her. "…What if they don't like me?" she asked softly, "Considering you and dad are from two different worlds."

"Don't worry, you know if they say anything you just have to learn to let it go." Elsa gave her a smile and it caused her daughter to laugh a little bit. It was a phrase that has always been used ever since Elsa had run away from home to be in her own personal solitude for a while. "Alright, now," she rest her hands upon the young girl's shoulders and pat them lightly, "go upstairs and finish packing up. Don't forget the snow globe." She received a nod from Jacquelyn who had slipped away and started up the stairs to go finish getting her trunk ready.

~o~o~

It didn't take too long for the young Frost to pack up the remaining items into her single trunk and slide it down the stairs to the foyer. Her pale hands were stuffed into the pockets of her sweatshirt, running her fingers over the sphere of crystal inside. Elsa was looking around concerned, a small frown on her lips. She knew that look, her father was late, even the young one looked a bit concerned and she sat on the top of her trunk with a small thunk.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon sweetheart. He could just be running late." Elsa tried to comfort the teen, who rest her chin on her hand looking the slightest upset. "Honestly, that man…how long does it take to cover Australia in snow…" she turned on her heel and started to pace with the click of heels.

Suddenly a cold burst of air came through the double doors and a young man, hair white as fresh fallen snow wearing a deep blue hoodie and brown pants flecked with frost, carrying a staff over his shoulder came in, or rather he floated on the wind until his bare feet touched the floor. "Sorry I'm late, I had to do some errands before I got back." He chuckled and Jacquelyn stood up and ran over to him, her arms instantly wrapped around him.

"Papa, I'm glad you're home!" she spoke, a hint of excitement in her voice as she looked up at him. Jack Frost was her father, a guardian of fun, always about causing more mischief than he could account for. His hand lightly touched the top of her head and stroked gently.

"Like I wouldn't miss my little flurry's take off." He sighed as he pulled back from her, his crystal eyes that were always alight with laughter were filled with just a hint of sadness. "Listen Jacquey…your mother and I are always going to be a mirror call away, you know that right?" when she nodded and he sighed, a small smile on his lips. "I actually got something for you." He spoke as he pulled something out of his pocket; it was a small Russian doll figure on a silver chain. "North gave this to me when I finally realized my center." He spoke as he unclipped it and set it around Jacquelyn's neck to fasten it. "While you're gone, try to find your own, take pride in what you do and who you are." He sighed and pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead before pulling her close to him tightly. As his daughter inhaled his scent, she could smell the lingering aroma of frost and pine on him that was always a soothing scent to her. Then she looked down and held the Russian doll in her hand and smiled a little bit, she remembered that story her father always told her and never once did she tire of it. She looked up, her sapphire eyes wide when she felt a cold drop land on her forehead.

"Dad…don't start crying…" she bit her lip. "…I'm going to miss you both very much too." She had noticed a small tear stain on the sprite's cheek, but that only made him increase his grip.

"We're going to miss you too." He muttered. "Don't forget…no matter how far we are, you're still our girl. My little frostbite." Jack chuckled softly as Elsa came over and placed her own arms around the two of them.

"And my little snowflake." She smiled softly while Jacquelyn enjoyed the cool sensation of both of her parents who she held close to her heart.

With a reluctant sigh, Jacquelyn slowly pulled away and picked up the handle of her trunk and the snow globe in the other hand. She looked to her parents one last time. Elsa blew her a kiss and Jack could only wave. Muttering softly to the sphere she gave it an underhand toss and there was a shatter before a swirling portal opened up, blowing her bangs out of her face. Slowly she waved to her parents before taking a deep breath and going right into the portal and was soon out of sight.

Elsa sighed as she rest her hand on her chest. "Well…through the portal goes she…" she muttered looking down. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I believe she'll be fine." Jack spoke as he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"…You know she's starting to act like you more and more every day."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well…" Elsa trailed off, "Maybe a little." She stated rather bluntly as her gaze was locked on where the portal had disappeared.

~o~o~

Angel Ayami's Note: Well, this goes my experimental story. I may or may not continue it, depends on how I feel. For now I'll go back to reading the EAH novels. Kisses to all of you that stuck through this, you've been hexcellent!


End file.
